Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and a former member of the Avengers. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor visited Earth to retrieve Loki, after Loki began his attempt to take over the world. He joined the Avengers and fought with them against the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. After he returned to Asgard he helped the Asgardian armies restore peace to the Nine Realms. He fought against the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict, killing their leader, Malekith, and ending the threat. During these events, he was reunited with Jane Foster after she became host to the Aether and became a target of the Dark Elves. Eventually, the Aether was removed from her body and the Dark Elves were defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-B | 7-A | High 6-B, at least 5-A with Stormbreaker Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 1053, possibly 1500 Classification: Asgardian, King of Asgard, God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance, Weather Manipulation (Earthquakes, Storms, Tornados, Thunder and Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from a stab by Gungnir and regenerated from multiple stabs by Hela's blades. Regenerated from third-degree burns almost instantaneously upon holding Stormbreaker), Longevity (Asgardians can live for thousands of years), Accelerated Healing (Instantly recovered from a fatal hit from The Destroyer when he got his powers back and multiple severe wounds from Hela when his true power was awakened), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Armour Generation, Cloth Manipulation (Can conjure his regular outfit in place of preexisting clothes), Limited Telekinesis (Can control Mjolnir's trajectory mid-air with his mind), Limited Precognition (Had prophetic dreams and visions of Ragnarok), Flight (By swinging Mjolnir) | Same powers as Base, Dimensional Travel (By channeling the Bifrost), True Flight (With Stormbreaker), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4) Attack Potency:' '''Wall level '(Singlehandedly took down a squad of SHIELD agents. Shook a van when he bumped into it. Was considered by Hawkeye as a good match and was impressed by seeing him) | '''Mountain level+(Destroyed Sokovia. Effortlessly covered Manhattan in a storm) | Large Country level (His AP should be somewhat comparable to his durability. Effortlessly covered Wakanda in a storm. Casually covered Asgard in a storm. Overpowered post-Sakaar Hulk, battled Hela and managed to harm her), at least Large Planet level with Stormbreaker (Sliced through an Energy Blast powered by the Six Infinity Stones, and mortally wounded Thanos) Speed:''' '''High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Comparable to Iron Man and the Hulk. Quicksilver only perceived Thor and Ultron as moving while running at super-speeds). Massively Hypersonic '''flight & throwing speed with Mjolnir. '''Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | At least High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Almost comparable to Hela. Attacked Thanos faster than the Titan could react). High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. At least Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Stormbreaker (Should be at least as fast as Mjolnir). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning, Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Bifrost Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 50 | At least Class M | Class P '''(Moved a city sized structure that was holding a neutron star) Striking Strength:' '''Wall Class' | Mountain Class+ | Large Country Class (Can trade blows with Hela and the Hulk), at least Large Planet Class with Stormbreaker Durability:''' '''Wall level | Mountain level+ (Took hits from Hulk and Malekith) | Large Country level (Endured the full power of a Neutron Star for nearly two minutes, and came off with only some burnt skin. Withstood attacks from Hela. Survived an offscreen beating from Thanos and having his skull being burned by the Power Stone) Stamina:''' Nigh-limitless. His muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. | Nigh-limitless | Nigh-limitless Range:' Standard melee range | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning Bolts and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing '''Standard Equipment:' None | Mjolnir | Stormbreaker Intelligence:''' Highly skilled fighter, fairly high otherwise. '''Weaknesses: None notable Key: Depowered | Base | Awakened